villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonatan Dretheryn
King Jonatan Dretheryn is one of the main antagonists of the 2018 TV show Lords of Iron. He is the king of The Southern Bird and he is at war against King Charlion from Treetopia. He is a supporting antagonist of the first season and the overall secondary antagonist of the second season. He is portrayed by Linus Roache. History Season 1 Usurping The Mogalands He at first declares war on Senator Sadam Uzone from The Mogalands. He secretly hires a spy called Joannus and orders him to recieve information and kill Uzone's daughter Leira. Eventually, Joannus fails to do so and Jonatan is eventually confronted by Uzone and his men. Jonatan kills Uzone and claims his daughter as one of his own children, along with Rax and Sheeva. Looking after his children He then talks to Rax about conquering Treetopia as he intends to do so, but Rax warns him that it's pretty much a waste of good men falling during the battle. Jonatan however does not give up and continues to look for his chances to defeat King Celestus Charlion and become the greatest idol of the 27 kingdoms. He becomes obsessed with destroying Charlion and his men and he spends several days and nights plotting against Treetopia and it's people. Sheeva however eventually finds herself falling in love with Prince Dunner Charlion, much to the dissapointment of Jonatan and Rax. Also, his smaller brother Prince Jenodus Charlion manages to befriend and fall in love with Leira. Jonatan then ambushes Sheeva and Leira from The Sourthern Bird, thus implying that if they want to be friends with his enemies then they might as well join them and become "traitors". The two daugthers of Dretheryn become citizens in Treetopia. Season 2 Instigating an attack on Treetopia Jonatan sits with his council men as they strategize the war against Charlion and his kingdom of Treetopia. One of the council men imply that he should be getting his daughters back from his enemies so he could use them against the Charlion royal family. He eventually sends a spy called Ivorus in order to do so. However, that plan fails, as Sheeva manages to discover who Ivorus really is and kill him, thus promising to never kill anyone again. Jonatan is then attacked by Kluddery Jestus, a ruthless and tyrannical mercenary working for King Agrellius Terradon. His villages are burnt down and he then orders his men to attack. He manages to defeat Kluddery and to force him to retreat. However, he doesn't have so many men left in order to attack Treetopia, but he decides to attack them anyway. Imprisoning Henrick Desher He later imprisons a spy of Treetopia's military force called Henrick Desher. He forces Henry to tell him about all of King Charlion's stratergy. However, because he refuses to tell even if he will get killed, King Jonatan opens the cage and lets some hounds eat him. Downfall of The King He later commands an attack together with his general Operus Demillion and his enforcers and he leads his army to a massive battle against King Charlion. Charlion tells him that war isn't the answer. However, he declares that he shall not rest until his daughter's heads are on his wall. He then orders his men to storm on the Treetopia militants as the two sides clash. He then orders Rax to burn the battleground as he doesn't have enough men to win the war anyway. Rax is however killed by Jenodus, who pushed him into the fire after the two have battled each other. Jonatan then impales Charlion with his sword and kills him, before implying that he was never a king in the first place. However, Prince Jenodus backstabs him, for his father and for Sheeva. Gallery jonatan r344.jpg jonatan 33.jpg|Jonatan with his prisoner Desher jomnatan3.jpg Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Protective Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mongers Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:Delusional Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Usurpers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Propagandists Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Barbarians Category:Hegemony Category:Jingoist Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master Orators Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Slavers Category:Blackmailers Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Leader Category:Big Bads Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Tyrants Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Killjoy Category:Vandals Category:Warlords Category:Greedy Category:Vengeful Category:God Wannabe Category:Torturer Category:Extremists Category:Nihilists Category:Deceased Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Mobsters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Assassin Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Saboteurs Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Cataclysm Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers